Проклятието на Черните рицари - Завръщането на Драган
Основно събитие left Вход в крепост "Гарванов крясък" В крепостта "Гарванов крясък" можете да влезете само през Кингсхил, през портала, разположен в близост до Табо и Гноб. Не се изисква входна такса. 682x682px Куестове Когато събитието е активно, ще имате поредици от задачи, които да изпълнявате. Куестове на Неудачника Дрейк *Съкровище под земята *Съкровище в леда *Съкровище сред гарвани Куестове на Джон Сънлеяр *Миризмата на гнилостта Куестове на Рицарят Кендрик *За една шепа сладости Куестове на Агент 001 *Да се вдигне шум Куестове на Агент 002 *Сладко-кисело Куестове на Агент 003 *Без сладки неща Куестове на Агент 004 *Кухи като тикви Куестове на Янус Хитряг *Доставка на противоотрова *Изчезнали агенти *Забранена контрабанда *Край на сладкото опиянение Предизвикателства Спри лудия професор= * 50 Перла на проклятието = Пламък на феникс *125 Перла на проклятието = 10 *190 Перла на проклятието = Голяма кесия със скъпоценни камъни *260 Перла на проклятието = 10 *335 Перла на проклятието = Dragan Reward Chest 1 *410 Перла на проклятието = 20 *490 Перла на проклятието = Administrator's Chest *575 Перла на проклятието = 20 *665 Перла на проклятието = Flame of a Phoenix *760 Перла на проклятието = 30 *885 Перла на проклятието = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel *960 Перла на проклятието = 30 *1075 Перла на проклятието = Sharp-eyed Raven *1200 Перла на проклятието = 40 *1335 Перла на проклятието = Rune of Regeneration *1485 Перла на проклятието = 40 *1700 Перла на проклятието = Flame of a Phoenix x2 & Delirium of Professor J achievement *1700 Перла на проклятието = 100 Общо дракъни от скалата за напредък = file:Дракъни-0.png 300 |-|Удържане на атаката= *50 Перла на проклятието = Пламък на феникс *125 Перла на проклятието = 10 *190 Перла на проклятието = Сандък с награди от Драган *350 Перла на проклятието = Сандъкът на администратора *380 Перла на проклятието = 20 *515 Перла на проклятието = Пламък на феникс x2 *620 Перла на проклятието = 20 *730 Перла на проклятието = Чудесен сандък, криещ силата на стихиите *890 Перла на проклятието = 30 *930 Перла на проклятието = Лунен сандък *1180 Перла на проклятието = Завръщане от онзи свят *1270 Перла на проклятието = 50 *1440 Перла на проклятието = Руна на великата упоритост *1750 Перла на проклятието = Пламък на феникс x3 *1870 Перла на проклятието = 60 *2200 Перла на проклятието = Кесийка с искрящи скъпоценни камъни x2 *2470 Перла на проклятието = 70 *2800 Перла на проклятието = Руна на регенерацията *3100 Перла на проклятието = 80 *3700 Перла на проклятието = Пламък на феникс x4 & Рицарят на сладката маса (постижение) *3700 Перла на проклятието = 100 Общо дракъни от скалата за напредък: file:Дракъни-0.png 440 |-|Mystra's Reconquest= *60 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *120 Cursed Candy = 10 *190 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *260 Cursed Candy = 10 *335 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 1 *425 Cursed Candy = 20 *490 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *650 Cursed Candy = 20 *665 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 3 *870 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel *920 Cursed Candy = 30 *1120 Cursed Candy = Rune of Grand Persistence *1175 Cursed Candy = 30 *1370 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *1435 Cursed Candy = 40 *1595 Cursed Candy = Moon Chest *1780 Cursed Candy = 50 *1995 Cursed Candy = Rune of Regeneration *2100 Cursed Candy = 50 *2500 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x2 & Island Fever achievement *2500 Cursed Candy = 100 Total = file:drak14.png 360 |-|Кошмари на улица "Бреза"= 650px|center *60 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *120 Cursed Candy = 30 *190 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 3 *500 Cursed Candy = 30 *590 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x3 *770 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *900 Cursed Candy = 40 *1290 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 4 *1360 Cursed Candy = 50 *1450 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel *1950 Cursed Candy = 50 *2330 Cursed Candy = Moon Chest & Rune of Grand Persistence *2750 Cursed Candy = 60 *3550 Cursed Candy = Radiant Gem Bag x4 & Flame of a Phoenix x4 *4100 Cursed Candy = 70 *5100 Cursed Candy = Gilded Clover *6050 Cursed Candy = 80 *6200 Cursed Candy = Rune of Regeneration *8000 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x7 *8300 Cursed Candy = A Fountain Full of Sweets achievement *8300 Cursed Candy = 190 Total = file:drak14.png 600 Входни такси за картите Предизвикателство 1 Лабораторията на проф. Зимно джудже Нормално= |-|Болезнено= |-|Мъчително= |-|Смъртоносно= |-|Адско I= |-|Адско II= |-|Адско III= Предизвикателство 2 Място за сражения на Черните рицари Нормално= |-|Болезнено= |-|Мъчително= |-|Смъртоносно= |-|Адско I= |-|Адско II= |-|Адско III= Предизвикателство 3 Мистрас през нощта Нормално= |-|Болезнено= |-|Мъчително= |-|Смъртоносно= |-|Адско I= |-|Адско II= |-|Адско III= Предизвикателство 4 Дивата гора нощем Нормално= |-|Болезнено= |-|Мъчително= |-|Смъртоносно= |-|Адско I= |-|Адско II= |-|Адско III= Магазин | | |} Магазин на Грима Магазин на Гноб Карти [[Крепост "Гарванов крясък"|Крепост Гарванов крясък]] Влезте в "Гарванов крясък" през Кингсхил. *Тип карта: за фарм. *7 степени на трудност. *Такса вход от 120x Парче от адски път - само в режим Адско III. *Събиране на 20px Перли на проклятието от чудовища по картата и сандъци. *20px Перлите на проклятието отключват подземията в крепостта. * Подсилена перла на проклятието можете да получите от босовете в Мрачните ливади, Затвор в сернистата пустош, Мястото за разкопки на Драган и Желязната гора през нощта. Трябва да убиете всички чудовища на съответната карта, за да се появи боса (Конникът без глава, Призования рогат, Призования крал Хередур и Sargon's Corpse), от който имате шанс да спечелите Подсилена перла на проклятието. Мрачните ливади Нормално= |-|Болезнено= |-|Мъчително= |-|Смъртоносно= |-|Адско I= |-|Адско II= |-|Адско III= Автоматичен куест: A Headless Fight Затвор в сернистата пустош Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal I= |-|Infernal II= |-|Infernal III= Map quest: Call a Foe Dragan's Excavation Site Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal I= |-|Infernal II= |-|Infernal III= Map quest: A Royal Threat Iron Forest at Night Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal I= |-|Infernal II= |-|Infernal III= Map quest: The Walking Dead Dragan's Refuge Ghastly Grave Cursed amphoras Unique Items Dragan's Protective Armor *Dragan's Battleworn Cloak *Dragan's Battleworn Pauldrons *Dragan's Battleworn Robes / Dragan's Battleworn Mail / Dragan's Battleworn Jerkin *Dragan's Incensed Staff / Bow / Sword / Shotgun Dragan's Rageful Armor *Dragan's Bellicose Helmet *Dragan's Bellicose Boots *Dragan's Bellicose Gloves *Dragan's Grim Signet Ring Crafting Dragan's Weapon Get all 4 parts from administrators in each map and from progress bar. To craft the weapon you must combine 4 parts at the workbench: * Mysterious Weapon Pattern (part 1/4). Obtainable at Gloomy Pastures & from Administrator's Chest * Dire Ore (part 2/4). Obtainable at Dragan's Excavation Site & from Administrator's Chest * Dragan's Sigil (part 3/4). Obtainable at Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert & from Administrator's Chest * Dragan's Breath (part 4/4). Obtainable at Iron Forest at Night & from Administrator's Chest Dragan's Weapon Enchantments Besides the regular version of the weapon (coloured in Light Blue), there exist 3 "enchanted" versions: * Fiery (Coloured in Red) Gives Fire resistance. * Poisonous (Coloured in Green) Gives Poison resistance. * Lightning (Coloured in Yellow) Gives Lightning resistance. Each version gives resistance for it's respective enchantment element and a special unique bonus. To craft an enchanted version of the weapon you need to combine at the workbench the following parts: * Dragan's Weapon (You can use any version of it, either the normal or enchanted one) * 3x Special stones of the desired element These three types of special stones , , can be obtained from Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel and from the Wooden Chests located next to Agent 001, Agent 002, Agent 003, Agent 004 in Castle Ravenclaw (in any difficulty). The Wooden chests will be accessible ONLY after you have opened the 3 regular ones. Event Items To be edited and updated Crafting Items Daily Challenges Quests *Something's Rotten (intro Quest 1/1) *A Relic Amongst Ravens (Insignia Quest 2/2) *An Underground Relic (Insignia Quest 4/4) *Frozen Relic (Insignia Quest 2/2) *A Fistful of Sweets (5/5) *Bite the Dust (Gloomy Pastures Quest 3/3, Re) *Bugs N' Hisses (Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert Quest 3/3, Re) *No Cake Walk (Dragan's Excavation Site Quest 3/3, Re) *Sweety Hollow (Iron Forest at Night Quest 3/3, Re) *Sugar Crash (Dragan Kill 1/1) *Antidote Delivery *Missing Agents *The Prohibited Smuggling *Challenge the Administrators *The Inexperienced Agent *A Toxic Concern *Right under their Noses *Sample for Private Purposes *A Mysterious Magic Potion *Sweet Overdose *Sabotage *Furious Trolls *A Diabolic Family *Clean Up the Mess Challenge Quests *Need Chest, Offering Bravery Категория:Събития Категория:Проклятието на Черните рицари Категория:Проклятието на Черните рицари - Завръщането на Драган